capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Main Page
Contents * [http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Guidelines&t=20090502165710 Capcom Database Guidelines] - Please take a look if you're not sure about Page Layout. * [http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Index Forum] - For other questions and/or discussion. It's interesting to note... ...now that Street Fighter IV has been out long enough for people to get acquainted with it, how critical fans seem to be over the newly-introduced characters. Just remember, though, how people felt about the new guys added to the Street Fighter III roster, and how, over time, most of them have become classic characters. Categories * [[:Category:Artists|'Artists']] * [[:Category:Bosses|'Bosses']] * [[:Category:Characters|'Characters']] * [[:Category:Enemies|'Enemies']] * [[:Category:Games|'Games']] * [[:Category:Groups|'Groups']] * [[:Category:Locations|'Locations']] * [[:Category:Series|'Series']] * [[:Category:Wallpaper|'Wallpaper']] Series *[[194X (Series)|'194X']] *[[Ace Attorney (Series)|'Ace Attorney']] *[[Bionic Commando (Series)|'Bionic Commando']] *[[Breath of Fire (Series)|'Breath of Fire']] *[[Commando (Series)|'Commando']] *[[Darkstalkers (Series)|'Darkstalkers']] *[[Devil Kings (Series)|'Devil Kings']] *[[Devil May Cry (Series)|'Devil May Cry']] *[[Dino Crisis (Series)|'Dino Crisis']] *[[Final Fight (Series)|'Final Fight']] *[[Ghosts 'n Goblins (Series)|'Ghosts 'n Goblins']] *[[Marvel vs. Capcom (Series)|'Marvel vs. Capcom']] *[[Mega Man (Series)|'Mega Man']] *[[Monster Hunter (Series)|'Monster Hunter']] *[[Onimusha (Series)|'Onimusha']] *[[Resident Evil (Series)|'Resident Evil']] *[[Street Fighter (Series)|'Street Fighter']] *[[Viewtiful Joe (Series)|'Viewtiful Joe']] * Poll With only a few weeks left until the poll closes, it looks like Guy will be taking the championship. We all know how everybody feels about Haggar and cult fave Poison, but too much swearing, Cody? Jail time will do that to you. And doesn't anybody like Kyle? Another case of the Travers family "pottymouth" syndrome? Which Final Fight character are you most interested in seeing appear in a future Capcom fighting game? Haggar Guy Cody Carlos Maki Hugo Poison Rolento Sodom Kyle | style="width:65%; border:0px solid #aaaaaa; padding-bottom:5px;padding-left:12px;padding-right:4px;" | Contents Other Games * Armored Warriors * Avenger * Battle Circuit * Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance * Black Tiger * Cannon Spike * Capcom Classics Collection * Capcom Fighting Evolution * Capcom vs. SNK * Capcom vs. SNK 2 * Captain Commando * Chaos Legion * Clock Tower 3 * Code Name: Viper * Crimson Tears * Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness * Darkwatch * Dead Rising * Dead Rising 2 * Destiny of an Emperor * Exed Exes * Forgotten Worlds * Gaia Master * God Hand * Gotcha Force * Gun.Smoke * Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law * Haunting Ground * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Killer 7 * King Of Dragons * Knights Of The Round * Last Duel * Legend of Kay * Legendary Wings * Lost Planet: Extreme Condition * Magic Sword * Mega Twins * Namco x Capcom * Okami * P.N.03 * Pirate Ship Higemaru * Plasma Sword * Power Stone * Power Stone 2 * Project Justice * Quiz & Dragons * Quiz Nanairo Dreams * Red Earth * Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters 2 * Rival Schools: United By Fate * Saturday Night Slam Masters * Section Z * Shadow of Rome * Side Arms Hyper Dyne * SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos * SonSon * Star Gladiator * Strider * Strider 2 * Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix * Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo * Tech Romancer * The Speed Rumbler * Three Wonders * Tiger Road * Trojan * Under The Skin * Varth: Operation Thunderstorm * Vulgus * Way of the Samurai 2 * Without Warning * X-Men: Children of the Atom * Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure